


It's a Wincest One Shot

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, M/M, Oral, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rough night , they always ask. But what exactly was the two brothers up to in that shaggy motel? </p><p>(sorry i suck at like this summary things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Wincest One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Enjoy this little creation :)  
> NOTE: i have never written guy smut before ( yes, I'm that lame ya'all) so if this is lame, I'm sorry I tried my best XDDDDDD

The weather sucked. Big time. Dean was getting annoyed by the loud sounds that the rain drops were making on the Impala's hood and Sam was simply snoring his way to dream land per usual. It was this rare moments that Dean actually got to admire his brother without making a whole big deal. It was something he found himself doing ever since they were young. There was always this feeling of attraction when ever he looked at his younger brother, not to mention that he could never say no when ever Sam pulled on his 'Puppy Eyes'.

Dean realised what he was doing and looked away, hoping that the rain would at least tone down a little so that it was okay to continue on driving to find a simple motel to spend the night in. Hunting was never easy, the risks were always too high and the guarantee to see another day and not let Death accompany you to hell was low. But whenever Dean was with Sammy, he felt safe no matter what the dangers they were facing. He knew that this was wrong, what he felt towards his little brother but he can't help it no more. Sam didn't know about this, or at least he thought so, and never questioned whenever Dean tried to sneak a few glances when they were hunting or just chilling at a bar. All those nights he spent in the bathroom while Sam was asleep, stroking himself to his little brother's image, tan and lean body , the way he looked when he was stripped from the top to his waist , anything he could ever think of Sam as perfect,  which was everything in this case, was all that Dean got his pleasures from. He wouldn't know how his little brother would react if he found out what he was doing, but right now, all he could think is sleep, apple pie and how cute Sam looked. 

 

"Mmmfmm..Dean..hey man, where are we?" grumbled a sleepy Sam, trying to stretch out but his ridiculous height didn't make it easy for him to do in the small space he got in the front seat of the impala. Dean just looked over and shook his head, a small smirk of amusement played on his lips.

 

"We're still stuck on the side of the road, Sammy. The rain's being a bitch now, so we can't go no where. Guess we gotta spend the night in the car then," replied Dean, who was now looking at his little brother. Sam just groaned and rubbed is face with his hands, obviously not liking the news Dean brought to him. Suddenly, as if the angels above heard their little heard Dean's prayers to make the rain stop or at least slow down a little, the droplets became lighter and the road became clear enough to drive. Dean smiled to himself, secretly muttering a thanks to whoever it was who answered his prayers **( A/N I would think Cas heard but whatevs:D )** and drove of to find a motel.

 

About an hour or so of music playing, they finally reached a small motel in the middle of somewhere and quickly to their stuff and settled in. Sam was well rested apparently but Dean was starting to feel the tiredness seeping in and he flopped onto the bed and blacked out not knowing what was happening. He was awoken a few hours later by the sounds of someone moaning and whispering his name like it was a mantra.

 

_"oh yes...ahh..Oh god Dean...argh don't stop..don't stop..Dean..dean...dean..."_

 

By now, Dean was fully awake and facing his brother whose hands were beneath the covers and back slightly arched up. he could see Sam's hand moving down there and he knew what that meant. Dean felt almost guilty watching his brother like this, but it all vanished when he felt this cock hardened at the sight in front of him. His selfishness over right everything, and he couldn't bear the fact that Sam was getting all the pleasure. Dean got up and climbed onto Sam's bed, waking the man beneath him from his fantasies and causing him to go red from what he was doing. 

 

"Uhh.. Dean..? I can explain man, uh-"  Sam was cut off by his older brother's lips crashing onto his, Dean deepening the kiss as his tongue ran across Sam's lips and his mouth moving in sync. Sam moaned and his tongue invaded the other guy's mouth, tasting every inch of his older brother as much as he possibly could. Dean bit Sam's lips, earning a moan that caused some pre-cum to leak from Dean's cock. Dean pulled away and pushed Sam onto the bed so that he was now straddling him. He stared down at his brother's body , eyes travelling greedily at every contour and feature that made Sam..well Sam. Without warning, Dean moved himself in between Sam's legs, pulled away the covers and took Sam whole, going all the way.

 

"Oh Fuck!! Dean!" Sam said/screamed out by the whole wave of pleasure. Dean began sucking away on Sam's cock, his tongue doing wonders and he swirled it and felt the veins tickling his tongue. He bobbed his hand up and down, Sam thrusting himself in Dean's mouth in sync, Sam's right hand grasping the bed sheet while the other was fisted in Dean's hair. Dean traced his teeth upon Sam's length and with a few more , he could feel Sam shake beneath him.

 

"Dean..ahh..gonna cum ..." moaned Sam. Dean hummed in response as his younger brother thrust a few more times into his mouth before he could feel Sam's seed spurting out and Dean swallowed it with no question. The younger Winchester let out a strangled cry upon release and as he cummed he could only think about how much Dean has pleased him.

 

"Seems I'm not the only one who gets my kick from thinking about my brother," said Dean, who was now looking at Sam with pure love in his eyes. Sam just shook his head like an adorable 5 year old and pulled Dean towards him, pressing his lips against the latter and letting it linger. Pulling away, forehead pressed against Dean, he whispered "I love you Dean".

Dean kissed him again not long before saying "I said no chick flick moments Sammy, but I love you too" and with that, the two brothers fell asleep in each others arms, falling asleep with goofy smiles on their faces. 


End file.
